


It's Dare

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, Teen Rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Z annoys Izabella with 'baby talk'. Dizzy belongs to hollow_moon and Z belongs to ZDusk.





	It's Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to update Syntax's pronouns to the correct ones, let me know if I missed any.

Izabella squinted at the text message on her phone that had brightened the otherwise-dark room. Syntax liked to work in a dark room, which was very unhealthy, but Izabella liked coming to hang out with them in the dark for a while (definitely not just so she could sleep, nope, not at all).

 _“Hewwo”_ the text read. Now, Izabella frowned.

“Who is it?” asked Syntax, feeling their girlfriend move on the seat beside them as she texted back.

“It’s Z,” said Dizzy as she texted back _“Stop talking like that”_.

“Oh, okay,” said Syntax. “Does he want you to go hang out?”

“Z is the girl, you dork,” said Dizzy, nudging them. “Pay attention to my fwiends. Friends. Dammit, Z!” She got another text, and sighed as she read it.

_“What’s wong? Don’t woo wike when I tawk wike dis?”_

_“I can barely read that.”_

_“I’m coming owva~”_

_“You don’t even know where I am.”_

“Yes I dooo.” The voice from outside the bedroom window made Dizzy scream. Syntax cringed.

“Go outside if you wanna do that,” said Syntax, trying to push Dizzy off the huge leather computer chair that they’d been sharing. “I’ve gotta get this done.” They pushed their glasses up their nose.

“Alright, I’ll go tell her to go away,” said Dizzy, climbing out of the chair and nearly falling down as the chair turned a little as she stepped down. “Ow.”

“Aww, did Dizzy get a boo-boo?” Z taunted from outside. Dizzy growled and stormed from the room as well as she could with one of her legs hurting.

“Z, I swear to god,” Dizzy growled when she saw her friend outside, sitting on Phantom with a big grin on her face.

“Aww, where does it huwt?” asked Z.

“Shoo!” said Dizzy, making a shooing motion with her arms. Z just laughed. “And stop fucking talking like that! I was having a romantic day with my nerd.”

“Daww, I’m sowwy I kiwwed the womance,” said Z. Dizzy uttered an incoherent cry of irritation and half-limped away until she found Comet, which probably wasn’t the best choice when she had a sore leg, but oh well. She swung herself into the saddle, and wasn’t surprised at the twinge of pain she felt.

Dizzy rode down the road from New Hillcrest, hoping to shake Z as she hopped the broken bridge over The Great Thunder and tore down into the cotton fields or whatever they were. Unfortunately, Phantom was fast enough and tall enough that she couldn’t outrun her friend all that easily.

“What the mattew, Izabewwa?” asked Z, making Dizzy grind her teeth in frustration. “Am I scawing woo?”

“No, you’re pwissing- pissing me off!” Dizzy snapped at her. “Leave me alone!”

Z giggled and rode after Izabella, darting through the Mirror Marshes. Phantom almost twisted a hoof in Shipwreck Shores, but Z managed to spot Comet’s lighter coat over near the bunker. It almost blended in with the concrete, but Comet moved, giving himself away.

“Oh, Dizzu~” Z trilled, shoving the door of the bunker harder than she needed to and stumbling in. “Ow, fuck.”

Z found the inner door of the bunker still open, so Dizzy must have been in too much of a hurry to close it. She wandered inside, smirking to herself.

Dizzy watched from behind a bunk bed, trying to make her breathing quiet. Z walked around the room, looking in the lockers and in the study room and kitchen. Dizzy relaxed once Z got out of sight. But then, she heard: “I fownd woo~” 

Dizzy screeched and scrambled across the bed, then yelped as she fell off. Z absolutely lost it, laughing so hard her stomach hurt. But then, Dizzy didn’t get up.

“Dizzu? Dizz? Izabewwa? Woo otay?” asked Z. No response. Now, Z began to worry. She crawled across the bed, expecting to see her friend with bright red blood seeping into her white hair, but there was nothing. “Holy fuck, did you hit your head so hard you disappeared or something?”

Z sat on the bed, scanning the room, but then, she felt something grab her ankle. She screamed, jumping into the air and smacking her head on the top bunk. “Ow!”

“That’s what you get,” Dizzy muttered, crawling out from under the bed. She was covered in dust and cobwebs. She looked at Z as she stood up, dusting herself off. Z was rubbing the top of her head, wincing, her eyes watering. “Good, I hope that knocked some sense into you.” Z gave her a glare.

“No, now I’m gonna tawk wike dis foweva,” said Z. “You bwoke me.” Dizzy groaned.

“Why?” asked Dizzy. “Why were you even talking like that in the first place? Why do you talk like that?”

“I can’t stop,” said Z with a shrug. “I’m stuck wike dis.” 

“But why now? Why today?” asked Dizzy. “Can’t I just hang out with my partner for a few hours in peace?”

“Jack dawed me to,” said Z. “Hewp, I can’t stop.”

“What if I hit you on the head again?” asked Dizzy, holding her hand out. “Would that help?”

“Pwobabwy,” said Z, nodding. Dizzy smacked her on the head, hard. “Ow!”

“Did that help?” asked Dizzy. Z rubbed her head.

“Mwaybe,” said Z. Dizzy smacked her on the head again. “Hey, woo binch!”

Dizzy began to play the bongos on Z’s head until Z finally ran away from her, crying for mercy. And it was ‘mercy’, too, not ‘merwcy’.

“Thank god, I fixed you,” said Dizzy. “Never do that again.”

“Sowwy,” said Z. Dizzy raised her hand again. “No, no, no, no! Sorry, sorry! I’ll be good!” She cringed away from Dizzy, and Dizzy laughed and gently patted Z on the head, Z flinching.

“You’d better,” said Dizzy. “I’m going back to my pawtner now. Partner. Look, now you’ve got me doing it.”

“You’re welcome,” said Z, smirking at her. Dizzy growled and left the bunker, leaving Z in there to rub her sore head and think about what she’d done.


End file.
